shut up obito!
by Nessa-chan 15
Summary: kakashi ends up with a voice in his head, but not the little voice that tells you right and wrong but obito's sprit and now his got eye for sakura!
1. i thought i died!

i don't own naruto.

yay I like this story its got kakashi as the main dude along obito and the girl that kakashi is crushing on thank to his buddy. anyway enjoy!

finding out.

* * *

It was only a C-rank mission a simple escort mission until the ambush! The client was killed in the 1st attack the next 2 attacks all three of team 7 were hurt, but kakashi got the most, both legs crushed by a rather large tree, a large gash on his back side, his right arm snapped in the 1st attack, and all out of chakra. "Kakashi…your…gonna …be…fine!" Sakura cried. "yah Kakashi when we get back I'll buy you the new book of 'Icha Icha' I swear" Naruto smiled sadly. "come on gasp…guys I know I'm gonna die I can fill It" kakashi said. "no no you can't die please don't die?" Sakura cried. Kakashi with what strength he had left pushed Sakura's glowing hand away "save your chakra Saku…gasp-ra" both Sakura and Naruto could do nothing to help there ex-teacher and closest friend, but sit there and watch him die. "Naruto, you'll make a great hokage one day!" kakashi said in a sad tone knowing he will never get to see that great day when this kid who has always been like a little brother to him become hokage of the hidden leaf village. "Sakura I'm so proud to have you as my student and as one of my best friends you truly are one of the most strongest and beautiful women I have ever had the pleasure of knowing!" kakashi said with a sad tone "and I do believe that you have both earn this…" kakashi slowly lifted his hand to the top of his mask and pulled… it was the sexy face Sakura had ever lane eyes on "Kakashi… I'm so sorry I can't save you I'm too weak it's my fault!"

Sakura cried even harder. "oh know Sakura it's not your fault this could never be your fault please don't cry?" Kakashi cooed as Sacra sank into his chest as he lay against a tree he rapped his arms around her know matter how bad they hurt he wasn't going to show his pain he never has and never will. "kakashi please let me fix you I can barrow chakra from naruto please?" she cried in to his vest. "will you stop crying so I can see your pretty eyes? Then yes!" Kakashi said kissing Sakura on the forehead.

* * *

**30 min. later**

kakashi had passed out.

Kakashi's mind

Where am I? kakashi thought. He walked around in this foggy place for bout five minutes and then when he was about give up and take out his book "kakashi…hey where are you man?" came a voice he knew all to well "…Obito…" he yelled. "yeah who else?" he came in to site. "…Obito…is… that… really…y-you? Are you ok?" he said with tears in his eyes "yeah why wouldn't I be? Kakashi you acking wired whats wron-" he was cut off when kakashi ran to him and hugged him crying into his shoulder. "hey dude your really scarring me!! What the hell is wrong?" the very confused man asked. "whats going on your dead!" kakashi asked "I'm not dead not yet anyway?" he said. "what are you talking about I saw you die?" he was dumbfounded "Here I well tell you what is going on kay?" all kakashi did was nod. "kay this is whats going on, Im dead in a way yes but I was hanging with Rin, and sensei in the spirt world kay? And they kinda kicked me out… anyway thats not the point I have been here in your mind for about four mouths and dude you need to get laid! I think you should go for that hot ass medic-nin with the pink hair!" he finished "kay there is so many things wrong with that! And besides I'm dieing anyway so it wont do any good I'm going back to the spirt world with you!" kakashi sighed. "not I can help It!" Obito yelled and poofed away. "why do I feel like I'm going to kick the shit out of him?"

* * *

**With Naruto and Sakura**

"hey look he's waking up!" Naruto yelled "kakashi?" Sakura asked to see if it were true. "what the hell?" kakashi said seeing he was In a hospital bed "oh god kakashi we thought you were you know gone!!" yelled the hokage to be! "why am I alive?" kakashi asked out of pure shock " Don't remember? You got when I was healing you and started running you didn't stop till you were at the village gate? Then you yell at sakura about how sexy her ass was!" Naruto started to laugh.

"**yep now say thanks and go get laid!"** Obito ordered.

"kiss my ass" kakashi said not knowing he said it out loud. 'shit' he thought.

They all stared at him with one eyebrow raised.


	2. asking

"Come on please do it ask her?" Obito wined.

"No"

"chicken bock bock"

"Shut up you are driving me crazy!"

"then do it and I'll stop" it had been twoweeks of wineing.

"…FINE… your gonna get me put in jail you know that?"

"Most likely, now ask her out for dinner!" obito yell at him.

"Your not going to die alone I will stay here for the rest of your life if I have to!" he murmured.

"ok ok fine lets go to her houes then!" kakashi sighed.

He walk through town on his way to see sakura thinking of diffrenet pick up line's he has heard.

**Kakashi's mind.**

"Excuse me, but I think I dropped something!!! MY JAW!!...no that's stupid!"

"well duh!"

"shut up!"

"You look like an angel. Welcome to Earth…… well that one could work!"

"well here's your chance look out"

**normal **

_BAM!_" oh I'm so sorry…wow" Kakashi started but stop see he had knock in to Sakura!

"what?" sakura look up and giggled "do I have a bug on me? Get it off get it off" she swatted at her hair and on the other side of the street Shino was pouting about the bug comment.

Kakashi laughed at his ex- student "no there's no bug!"

"Then why'd you say 'wow' for?"

"_she is so cute"_ Kakashi thought.

" _I knew it!!"_ obito sand cheerfully

"_what?"_

"_you like her!" _

"_yeah I do oh I'm screwed" he smiled_

"what?" Sakura asked a pushed him playfully.

"Your beautiful!" he said without thinking. _"shit!!"_

"oh thank you kakashi-kun! But, I'm not look my hair's all messed up from that stupid imaginary bug!" she pouted.

"you are!" _"roll with it buddy!" _ "you want to get something to eat with me?"

she laughed "what? Like a date?" she thought about it "well I told Ino-chan I would go to lunch with her, but how bout dinner tonight?"

"Yeah!" he said with a smile

" 8:00 o'clock the sushi bar kay?"

"awesome!" he was so happy.

"great I'll see you later kashi-kun bye!" she waved and headed over to Ino's flower shop.

_Ding dong _

"Ino-pig?" she yelled walking into the shop.

"Here I am forehead ready to go?" Ino smiled.

"yeah! Oh guess who asked me to dinner tonight?!" sakura said.

"kakashi?!" Ino said laughing at her joke.

"yeah how'd you know?"

"OH MY GOD… really I was just joking?!" she flipped.

"Yeah!" she yelled.

"Fuck lunch were going shopping!" Ino grabbed a credit card and pulled sakura to the store's.

Me: so how is it so far?

Sakura: I like it cuz I got to go shopping!

Me: R&R


	3. shopping

i don't own naruto or the brand VANS.

"Okay how about this

"Okay how about this?" Sakura held a red 'v' neck tank top up in front of her with a huge smile.

"No, maybe more like this!" Ino held up a white tank top.

"I don't know…" she look at the tiny shirt _"wont that show my belly a little?"_ she thought

"**Duh honey that's what we want!" **inner Sakura put in her two cents.

"_Go away!"_ Sakura was having a battle with herself… again!

"Hello Sakura?" Ino waved a hand in front of her face.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Here just try this on!" Ino pushed her into a dressing room with a short jean skirt, a very sexy short jean skirt, the tank top and a black 'VANS' jacket that was a little loose on her they had picked out.

"So do you think he'll like this?" she came out looking like a motel.

"Oh my god!" Ino jaw dropped "Sakura you have a hot body!! Oh you are so getting laid tonight!"

"Ino-pig!" Sakura warned her.

"What? Okay now shoes and that should be it!" Ino ignored her.

Sakura look at the price tags on all the stuff she added up the amount "Ino-pig!" Sakura said worried.

"Ino…" Sakura said with sadness this time.

"Oh my god what's wrong?" Ino final looks at her friend hearing the worry and sadness.

"I can't afford this stuff I'm only a special jonin… I'm not made of money!" Sakura stared sadly at the floor. Sakura would never admit this but she had a little crush on her teacher and wanted her night with him to go perfectly. She drops everything in her hands and left the store with nothing.

Ino didn't fallow her. Ino didn't tell a lot of people this but she just so happen to have been saving up for a long time and was loaded. She picked up the stuff and walk to the front after grabbing little white highhill strapy shoes.

* * *

Sakura was going through her closet looking for something to wear. she had 2 hours till 8:00 and she had to take a shower and do her hair and have the perfect outfit all in that time span (AN: okay so that sounds like a lot of time but it isn't trust me it takes me at least 3 hours to look perfect) there was a knock at the door. Sakura walked over and open and there was Ino with 3 or 4 boxes in her hands rapped in paper.

"Happy birthday Sakura!" Ino yelled. Sakura looked at Ino and smiled "My birthdays not for a long time Ino." Sakura said.

"I know but I think you should take it anyway" Ino smiled back and walked into the house, and after an argument about not taking the gifts Sakura was washed clothed and hair done by 7:55.

Kakashi was at the door by 7:57. he was wearing a summer jonin T-shirt and a mask (duh) and a light blue jeans and a pair of 'VANS'.

**kakashi's POV**

"_Kay Kakashi man just ring the door bell and then we take her to eat and get her in to bed with us!" Obito said the same way he talks about food._

"Obito…shut up!" Kakashi said in a bored tone even though he was nerves as hell.

**normal POV**

Kakashi rang the door bell and the nob twisted.

* * *

Me: ooo cliffhanger… yah I like the brand VANS its my fav!

Kakashi: come get to the date already!!

Me: oh stop.

Sakura: guys do you think this looks okay on me?

Me: okay I need some help I have a bad case of writers block… I like this story the most of all my stories (three) but I need some ideas some twist in the story help me!

Kakashi: if you do everyone gets a cyber glomp from the fav anime guy!!


	4. mission

HEY GUYS RIGHT HERE NOTE: I changed Sakura's pants to a jean skirt

**HEY GUYS RIGHT HERE NOTE: I changed Sakura's pants to a jean skirt!! And put some more detail to her shoes! There white high hill strapped shoes! **

**Oni-hime-san **You're my life savor your amazing thank you so much for the help!!

**Midnight-stars101 **Thanks so much for the tips!

**Darkpeatle202 **Thank you! I will try to make the chapters longer and put in more detail!

**Weeee2008 **Thank you!

**Blossomheartxoxo **Lol no comment! Haha you have to read and fined out!

Oh I don't own naruto!

* * *

Sakura stepped out the door leaving Ino inside yelling "WOOT GO SAKURA!! SEXY!!

GO GET LAI-"Sakura closed the door before Ino could finish her sentence. Sakura and a blush the matched her hair, plaster on her face.

Kakashi stared at her white high hill; his eyes traveled up her legs and passed her belly button to her breast they lingered there for a moment then to her neck, her lips, then to her eyes. "…wow…" Kakashi said breathlessly "…Sakura you look …wow…" for being a genus he couldn't come up with one intelligent sentence.

Sakura giggled at her ex-teacher "You look pretty wow yourself!"

Kakashi held out his arm "shall we?" Sakura rapped her arm around his and they were off. There wasn't a lot of talk the way there it was nice.

They got to the sushi bar and sat down to order something the waitress walked up, she was a younger lady quite beautiful with light brown hair and blue eyes she was chewing some gum, she turned to Kakashi who was reading a small orange book and then to Sakura and gave her the stink eye then turned back to kakashi "what would 'you' like handsome?" she said completely ignoring Sakura, kakashi looked up from his book and said nonchalantly "I'll have whatever 'my date' is having." kakashi had notice how the waitress was treating Sakura and decided to make it clear that he was with Sakura. Sakura look up at the waitress and smile "The Yakumi and some warm sake." Kakashi looked up again but this time at Sakura. Sakura smile at him and he let it go. They spent the rest of the night talking about old missions and team mates.

Then the song 'cycone' came on were some people were dancing. "Oh my god kakashi this is my favorite song come dance with me please?" Sakura didn't wait for an answer; she grabbed kakashi by the wrist and pulled him to the dance floor.

**O-oh (O-oh)  
O-oh (O-oh)  
O-oh (O-oh)**

Swanananani (nanani, nanani, nanani)

Sakura moved to the music, kakashi was stiff till sakura grinded her hips aginst Kakashi

**Ay-ay! A mighty cyclone!**

Chorus: Mikael  
She moves her body like a cyclone  
And she makes me wanna do it all night long  
Whoo!  
Going hard when they turn the spotlights on  
Because she moves her body like a cyclone  
Ay!  
Just like a cyclone  
Whoo!

She moves her body like a cyclone  
And she makes me wanna do it all night long  
Whoo!  
Going hard when they turn the spotlights on  
Because she moves her body like a cyclone  
Ay!  
A mighty cyclone!

Sakura grinded her hips aginst him again and turned around and did a dance move kinda like the 'pop lock and drop' it right up aginst his leg.

Baby Bash:  
Now look at that peppa'  
On the back of that bumpa'  
She aint even playin  
When she's shakin that ruppa'  
And oh, you aint know?  
She gets lower than a muffla'  
Even with her girlfriends  
Show stopping with a hustla'

The way she move her body  
She might see the Maserati  
She wanna put it on me  
Tryna show me her tsunami  
She make it hard to copy  
Always tight, never sloppy  
And got an entourage  
And her own paparazzi

Now there she go again  
Ridin through the stormy weatha'  
You betta button up  
If you wanna go get her  
Cause it is what it i

**  
**"Come on Kakashi your not that old." sakura did it again and Kakashi loosened up and started dancing with sakura rubing her body up against his.

Errybody wanna love her  
But when she pop it boy  
You better run for cover  
Ay-ay!

Chorus

Baby Bash:  
(See it's a wrap) when she break them boys off a typhoon  
(It's a wrap) gotta get that phatty like a boss tycoon  
(It's a wrap) now hold it steady cause she make a monsoon  
(It's a wrap) now you can Google, download the iTunes

See what I'm sayin  
She aint playin  
Yeah, she got them heads turnin  
You gon' hear it clack, clack  
When them heels get to burnin  
Stiletto so fuego  
She got her own label  
And got us all doin the tornado  
Ay-ay!

Chorus

T-Pain:  
Ay! Ay!  
Shawty got looks (and)  
Shawty got class  
Shawty got hips (and)  
Shawty got ass  
When she hit the stage  
She drop it down low, like  
Eer reer reer reer reer reer reer reer reer

Ay!  
This is cra-ZZYYYY!  
It's ama-ZINGGGG!  
It must be the way of the la-DYYYY!  
(Like) Eer reer reer reer reer reer reer reer reer  
Oh-oh!

Chorus

Outro: T-Pain  
Eer reer reer reer reer reer reer reer reer  
Eer reer reer reer reer reer reer reer reer  
Eer reer reer reer reer reer reer reer reer  
Reer  
Oh-oh!

People started clapping after the song ended. Kakashi looked up and slow song started playing and Kakashi held out his hand "may I have this dance?" Kakashi smiled. Sakura put her hand in his. "Of course." Kakashi had a smile on his face and a soft look in his eyes.

* * *

**Kakashi/Obito POV**

"**This is the girl for you Kakashi!" Obito smiled and 'mentally' playfully punched him in the arm.**

'**Yah man I think she's It.' Kakashi sighed lovingly.**

**Normal POV**

* * *

"Why do you keep staring at me like that?" Sakura lightly laughed.

"Like what?" He chuckled. Sakura smile again shook her head dismissing it. The song finished and walk back to there table.

Sakura sat down and giggled a little and sat next to Kakashi and said "I having so much fun!" she leaned up against him, he put his arm around her.

"Guess we better get going huh?" Kakashi rubbed Sakura arm.

"Yah I guess." Sakura said sadly she didn't want the night to ever end. They both got up. Kakashi put some money down on the table. They walk out of the restaurant/bar/night club and down the street toward Sakura's house they climbed the stone steps and stopped at the door "M-maybe we can do this again some timhf" Kakashi pulled her in to a deep passionate kiss after getting rid of his mask, Sakura's eyes widen and then drifted shut.

"Mmhmm…" someone coughed. They looked up from there kiss and saw a messenger Nin with long brown hair and a silver pin in his mouth.

"Genma?" Kakashi pulled his mask up.

"Team 7 has a mission…it's about Sasuke…" Genma sighed.

DUN DUN DUN

* * *

Me: yep well yah R&R


	5. rain

Guys I am super sorry that I haven't updated but this chappys hopefully going to be super big

Guys I am super sorry that I haven't updated but this chappys hopefully going to be bigger!

I don't own Naruto…

Tsunade sat and looked at the three people who annoyed her the most, a blond with the widest grin you will ever see on one face. The copy ninja, who look like he was a million miles away, but also a little annoyed. Then person she cared for most the girl that was like a daughter to her Sakura kept looking over to Kakashi blushing then looking away again.

"_I am going to need a big bottle of sake after this."_ Tsunade though.

"Well Sasuke's been in this area we are not sure why?" Tsunade look at all the face's on the room they were all blank showing know emotion what so ever, Tsunade smile with sadness in her eyes, _"they really have grown they are the true ninja of this village… only tools"_ this made her sad they had been harden over time this happens to ever ninja they are ice on the battle field this helps when the enemy is attacking, but other than that it's a bad thing to feel, empty she knew that feeling all to well.

"So, what's our mission granny-tsunade?" Naruto asked.

"Don't call me that you little twerp!" Tsunade yelled. _"guess some things never change."_ Tsunade smiled. "I just need you to be ready so if I need you go get him and bring him home than you can leave at anytime." Tsunade dismissed them.

"So you mean Sasuke's coming home?" Sakura smile hugged Naruto who couldn't help hug back while he jumped up and down.

Kakashi poofed out he couldn't take it he ended up in his house the he went to glare holes in to his roof he lied down on his bed with his hands behind his head.

**Kakashi POV**

"Hey buddy what's wrong?" obito asked

"If Sasuke comes back then Sakura will surely want him." Kakashi sighed sadly. He felt selfish, but the truth was he already gave his heart to her, it would break his heart to see her go, and he couldn't take anymore heartache.

"Well then make her want you more than anyone else?" obito smile

"How do I do that?" Kakashi asked.

"As Gai would say: woo her or you could tell her how you feel? Idiot!" obito laughed at his best friend who had puked at the word Gai.

"Thanks man" kakashi smiled and then fell asleep. Then the rain came poring down.

**Normal POV**

Kakashi was woken up a few hours later by a loud banging at his door. he got up walk over to the door piss as hell it was 2 in the morning, heads were going to roll for this. Then he heard it…

"Kakashi open that door right fucking now!" Sakura?

"_She's come to do you man hell yah!" _obito cut in

"_Shut up obito" kakashi glared in his mind._

"Kakashi um… I got kicked out of my house my mom won't let me stay any longer… I keep coming home to late and I was wondering if I could stay here tonight I tried the hotels but there all booked and I really don't want to stay at Naruto's? I'm really sorry Kakashi." sakura ask very nicely.

"Ah…" kakashi was still hung up on the fact the Sakura was wet… "…y-yes." kakashi whispered

"Thank you, kakashi!" Sakura jumped up and rapped her arms around his neck and kissed his check. They both went in to the front room kakashi sat down and Sakura went into kakashi bedroom to get some dry cloths she had come over there a few time when her mom was drunk or gone. When she was finished she had one of his old long sleeve shirts on it went about mid thigh and the sleeves were way to long, her hair was pulled up into a clip. she went out and sat next to him on the couch. while she was gone he had made tea and pored her some.

"_Does this girl know what she does to me? No or she wouldn't do them, would she?" Kakashi asked obito._

"_Ha ha ha I don't know maybe she does?!" Obito laugh._

"Hey Kakashi, in Tsunade office why'd you poof out like that?" Sakura asked out the blue.

"I just had something's to do." his smile was warm under his mask. Kakashi pulled down his mask to drink his tea. Sakura looked over to see his mask gone and come to find out kakashi has the cutest dimples. Sakura got up leaned over kakashi and licked the side of his face right next to his mouth. Kakashi was dumfounded.

"You had some tea on your face…" Sakura blushed.

"thanks!" kakashi touched the side of his face were she had licked.

" uh-huh" she said.

" well im going to sleep I'll take the couch you can have the bed." Kakashi said.

"know you will have the bed!" Sakura said in here nurse voice.

"then were will you sleep?" Kakashi asked.

"in the bed of course!" Sakura said. and they both went and laid down for the night, but in the middle of the night Sakura got cold and got closer to kakashi, he rapped his arms around her that's how they woke up the next morning.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH… what the hell Kakashi why are you raping sakura-chan?" naruto screamed.

well then sorry for not updating this all I can think of for now!


	6. plz read

Ok people im sorry I haven't put anything up over the last like 5 months I have had a rough coulpe of months, but I have some news that is good or bad depending on how you look at it. If you wanna know send me a message it's a little upsetting but everthing should work out and I will be back to normal and putting up chapters.


End file.
